Fyora
Fyora is one of the servants in the employ of Seraphina's family. She first appeared in the Suspension Arc. Although she supposedly serves Seraphina, she spies on her for her parents and forces Seraphina to do her mother and father's bidding more often than not. Appearance Seraphina's Maid has neat peach-coloured hair parted in the middle and green eyes. Her speech bubbles are pale orange. Personality Seraphina's Maid is loyal to Narisa and often betrays Seraphina to her. She uses passive-aggressive coercion and thinly-veiled threats to make Seraphina do her work. Though she still has some loyalty towards Seraphina, visibly worrying about her and warning her when the authorities wanted a re-evaluation. Plot Suspension Fyora was charged with keeping tabs on Seraphina following her suspension from school and her return to the household. She noted the the young lady spent much of her time in her room, leaving only for meals. Her activities consisted solely of playing video games, or talking to boys. Fyora greeted Narisa upon her early return from a business trip, and informed her of Seraphina's activities upon inquiry. Narisa set out to make sure Seraphina's studies were free of all distractions. Chapter 34 True Colours With Seraphina made to focus all her efforts on studying, Fyora was placed in charge of bringing her assignments to her. She came over to Seraphina one day announcing that her break was over and to return to her work station. Seraphina sighed and reluctantly complied. Fyora handed over a USB drive with the day's assignments, and had a stack of books Seraphina's parents wanted her to read through and write a report on. Seraphina protested that she did so last night, but Fyora replied that her parents' orders had to be obeyed. Chapter 36 Project Partners Fyora came around that evening to collect Seraphina's work. She snapped Seraphina out of a moment of fond reminiscing, and apologized for disappointing her with her appearance. Fyora prepared to inform Seraphina's parents that she had not completed the assignments, but not before telling Seraphina of the internship opportunity at NXGEN Research Facility that was arranged by her father. The interview was scheduled for tomorrow, and such short notice irritated Seraphina. Fyora asked if Seraphina's recent penchant for complaining was a result of having gone soft from being away from home for so long. Fyora told Seraphina she would return in another hour to collect her assignments, and suggested that the young lady work more efficiently. Chapter 39 Monster Fyora dropped another stack of books on Seraphina's desk a few days later. She told Seraphina to complete the assignments her father prepared for her before he left for his business trip, and warned Seraphina not to disappoint this time around. The next day when she came to collect the work, Seraphina informed her that she didn't even start. When Fyora asked why, Seraphina told her that she didn't want to do any of it. Fyora tried to tell her that what she wanted was irrelevant in the face of her duties, but a fed up Seraphina decided she would speak with her mother directly regarding the issue. Seraphina's newfound boldness began to make Fyora feel nervous. Still, she tried to convince Seraphina to let her relay her wishes to Narisa instead. Determined to deal with her mother personally, Seraphina froze Fyora in place with Time Manipulation. Chapter 51 Aftermath The house's doorbell rang late one evening. Fyora went to answer it and saw two serious-looking men. She asked how she could help them, and was told that the two were representatives of The Authorities. Fyora was disturbed by their arrival and wondered why they had come. She told the two that the owners of the house wouldn't be home until early next week. One of the men, Keon, caught the door as she was trying to close it and explained they had actually come to question Seraphina before her suspension ended. Their purpose was to learn if she was indeed ready to return to school, and showed Fyora their authorization letter. Fyora stopped them from entering, and attempted to get rid of them by explaining that Seraphina had left for Wellston early. Suspicious, Keon asked why they hadn't been informed and where she was staying, since the school's campus was still off-limits. Fyora answered she wasn't privy to that information, and advised the two that their best bet was to wait until Seraphina had returned to school. Keon agreed that was the best course of action, and he and his partner Zander left. Fyora sighed in relief, and made plans to inform Seraphina. Chapter 66 Powers and Abilities Her ability and power level is unknown. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females